


From a Bullied Boy to a Traitor

by way_way



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sarumi, or misaru... whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_way/pseuds/way_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata/fem!Fushimi drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Bullied Boy to a Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> There're many references from LSW  
> And broken english as usual. Hope there are not too many errors though....

**1\. A Bullied Boy**

“If you want gratitude then ask somebody else.”

Uwahh this guy has the worst attitude, Yata thought. He was just trying to save this glasses boy when he saw some upperclassmen were extorting money from him. Well it resulted in Yata and the glasses boy having bloody noses and scratches all over their body and the money was ended up taken anyway. But hey, that’s not a thing you should say to your (supposed to be but failed) savior.

“Well whatever. It seems we’re from the same middle school although you’re not in uniform.” Yata brushed it off. “Be careful of those upperclassmen. Can you stand?” he offered his hand. The other just gave him a sharp glare and ignored Yata’s offering hand.

“Get lost.”

 

**2\. A Monkey Girl**

“Y-Y-YOU’RE A GIRL!??”

Yata stuttered while pointing his finger to the glasses boy, the same boy he was trying to save the day before, across the classroom. Only that boy apparently was not a boy at all, considering he - _she_ , Yata mentally corrected himself- was wearing a uniform with skirt.

“Ah I remember! You’re Fushimi Saruhiko! We sit in the same row!”

Fushimi just clicked her tongue and went to her seat. She then pulled her PDA and ignored Yata completely.

“What kind of a girl’s name is Saruhiko anyway!?”

“I don’t want to hear that from a boy with name Misaki.” she answered flatly

 

**3\. Bathroom Ghost**

“I’m so lame,” Yata mumbled. He was sitting on the toilet seat while hugging his knees. The boy was feeling down when he found out that his friends actually didn’t like him at all and were badmouthing him behind his back.

A flicker of blue light above the next door toilet cubicle caught his attention. Huh, wasn’t this bathroom out of order for years? Yata often skipping class to go there because this bathroom was just like an unused storeroom so there’s always nobody there.

The blue light flickered again and Yata’s nape went cold. IS IT GHOST?? IT IS NOT A GHOST ISN’T IT??

When Yata finally pulled all of his courage to peek at the next door toilet cubicle he was not prepared to see a girl was sitting on the toilet seat while typing on a blue plate lights keyboard projecting from her PDA. She was staring at the screen that was projected from the same PDA with bored expression. Yata would absolutely deny that he was shrieking like a little girl when he tumbled down from the toilet partition he was climbing in order to peek to the next door toilet cubicle.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?”

A tongue clicking and “Shut up you’re noisy get lost.”

 

**4\. Friendship**

“So cool!” Yata’s eyes were practically sparkling with a thousand stars while he was watching Fushimi playing the complicated game called JCube. He didn’t understand how the game worked even when she tried to explain it to Yata. The only think he understood was that the game was cool and Fushimi was cool too!

“Wow you beat them in no time at all! Bet they’re freaking out right now! Heh when it come to playing this they don’t have any chance with you huh. Those fucking upperclassmen deserve it for taking your money and beating us up before!”

Somehow Fushimi had allowed Yata to enter the toilet cubicle she was in. Yata ended up crouching in front of her while watching the screen projected from the girl’s PDA on her lap. It showed the JCube game she was playing. Fushimi’s smile was sadistic when she beat her opponent one by one.

“Hmph too easy,” Fushimi shrugged.

The girl continued to play mercilessly. The bell that indicated that school period was over rang exactly when she was delivering her finishing attack. The screen blinked with word ‘YOU WIN’ to congratulate her.

“Cool! You’re so cool Fushimi!” Yata clapped his hands enthusiastically.

“Whatever. Move,” the girl proceeded to type a few things then turned off the screen.

“Ehh why,” Yata whined. “Let’s play that again!”

“You’re crouching in front of me for some time already. Are you peeking on my panties or something?”

Yata paused at Fushimi’s words. He shifted his eyes from the screen to look at the girl. Come to think of it, with his crouching position his eyes were somewhat in line with the toilet seat. It means that his eyes were directly in front of Fushimi’s knee in her sitting position this whole time. And that skirt sure was short huh.

“$#@$%^&*&^%$$%^*&#!!!”

Yata backed up so quickly that his back hit the door which then detached from its hinge and collapse outwards with Yata on top of it. It’s a plus that a bucket full of cleaning supplies fell right on the boy’s head too.

That was the first time Yata hear Fushimi laughing. But unfortunately for the boy, he was too busy with having concussion and nosebleed.

 

**5\. Fever**

Yata honestly didn’t know what to expect when he entered Fushimi’s room. Before, Oogai had told him Fushimi’s address and how he just have to go straight to Fushimi’s bedroom if there’s no one home because her home was never locked.

When Yata arrived there it was indeed not locked. He then walked up the stairs then opened Fushimi’s bedroom and realized belatedly that he just casually opened a girl’s bedroom. A girl’s bedroom for God’s sake! He was so accustomed being around the glasses girl that sometimes Yata forgot that Fushimi was a girl. He was ready to go down on his knees to apologize to her but the sight of her bedroom made him pause.

He never knew anything about girl’s bedroom. But Yata was sure that a large, bare room with only a dresser, a table with computer on it, and a single bed was too gloomy. Everything was so bare like the owner was too lazy to decorate her room or she just didn’t care at all. It’s Fushimi so maybe both. Well it fitted Fushimi’s gloomy image perfectly though, Yata shook his head.

Speaking of Fushimi…

Yata stared at the slightly moving lump on the bed. There’re sniffling sound coming from there. Actually when Yata paid more attention, there’re blue lights in square shape he was already familiar peeking from the blanket.

Yata sighed and proceeded to walk to the bed. “Oi Fushimi!” he detached the headset from the girl’s ear and shouted.

“Y-Yata!?”

“I was wondering why you didn’t come to school so you’re sick huh.” Yata touched her forehead, “that’s some nasty fever.”

“What are you doing here I am not sick I’m just skipping because I want to finish this mail app you’re annoying go home.” Fushimi snatched his headset from Yata and put it on again.

“Oh shut up just rest stupid Fushimi!” Yata forcefully wrested Fushimi’s PDA and headset and threw them on the table. “Just rest for God’s sake. Did you eat anything? Did you drink enough? Is there any food here?”

Fushimi just gave him a flat stare, “you’re noisy.”

“I’m so going to punch you if you are not sick right now so just answer me!” Yata cried.

“Yata,”

“What!?”

“Do you realize you’re trespassing a girl’s room?”

“…”

“A GIRL’s bedroom you know?”

“…”

“What if I were in the middle of changing clothes?”

“…”

“Yata,”

“W-What?”

“Your face is red, do you have a fever too?” Fushimi smirked.

“Shut up I’ll be borrowing your kitchen now. You better eat whatever I made or I’ll shove it down your throat myself!” with steaming face, Yata hurriedly ran out of Fushimi’bedroom and slammed the door close. He could hear the girl was snickering in the bedroom and Yata couldn’t help but felt a small smile formed on his own. He liked it when she laughs. Well she usually laughed at his stupidity but whatever, as long as the-gloomy-Fushimi was happy then so be it.

But it was really strange that Fushimi’s parents left her home alone. And she was sick too for crying out loud! Who in their right mind would leave their middle school daughter home alone when she was sick? No food or medicine even prepared.

Halfway down the stairs Yata stopped and contemplated something. He then turned back to her room again and knocked.

“What” a muffled sound was heard from inside. Yata opened the door and peeked his head inside.

“I’ll leave the door open so you can call me if you need anything. I’ll definitely come right away.”

 

**6\. Warm House**

“Moooooom Misaki is bringing a girl hoooome~!”

“Shut up Minoru!”

“Is Misaki is going to marry already?”

“You too shut up Megumi!”

It’s summer holiday one day and Misaki was bringing Saruhiko to his home. She and Misaki were assigned to the same group for science project homework. Saruhiko was so hell bent on refusing to do it at her house because a certain father of her was home at this time of the year. So she insisted that they’d do it at Misaki’s home.

“Just bring all this material to my room. It’s the second door to the left.” Misaki said to Saruhiko. “I’ll bring snacks later from the kitchen.”

Minoru and Megumi were still running around him and Saruhiko while teasing them. Misaki was this close to kicking his siblings to next year but seeing Saruhiko’s expression made him pause. The girl was frowning while looking at Misaki’s siblings as if she just found out that the two creatures currently running around them were some sort of alien from another galaxy.

“Chill up man!” Misaki slapped the girl’s back so hard Saruhiko almost fell down on Minoru. She gave Misaki her death glare which Misaki ignored completely.

“They’re just my siblings, they won’t bite you… often,” He grinned. “You’ll be meeting them often if we planned to always work on our science project here.” Misaki’s grin went even wider when Saruhiko just clicked her tongue and pouted that somehow could be translated into okay it’s my own fault I didn’t want to work on my house so this is my punishment yeah I’m okay with one or two alien I already have one red-haired alien with me everyday anyway thank you very much.

“Ah Misaki you’re home,” A woman appeared from another room. She was a beautiful woman. Saruhiko could immediately tell who she was just from her red hair and energetic warm eyes.

“Saruhiko, this is my mom. Mom, this is-”

“This is the first time Misaki brings a girl home,” Misaki’s mother beamed at Saruhiko. Her eyes sparkled so brightfully that Saruhiko’s skin prickled “So you’re Misaki’s girlfriend?”

“Oh god mom shut up!”

 

**7\. Eloping (or Not)**

“This is the last box.”

Misaki rubbed a drop of sweat from his forehead. Somehow they succeeded in finding some cheap apartment. Initially they wanted a two-bedroom apartment but no matter how hard Misaki and Saruhiko searched, there’s no two-bedroom apartment cheap enough for them. But then luckily she could find this apartment. It had one room large enough for bedroom and kitchen. The bathroom and toilet were decent and clean too. The loft is large enough and could be reached with a ladder.

At first Misaki hesitated about this whole deal because Saruhiko was a girl after all. But the girl was just like, “What Misaki? You can’t even bring yourself to live with a girl even though it is me? So you’re a chicken after all?” in which Misaki answered, “Don’t underestimate me! Ha it’s just living with Saru, that’s no big deal! Bring it on!” and the problem was solved just like that.

Saruhiko silently congratulated herself because she knew what exactly to say to Misaki, whether it was to calm him down or rile him up.

Saruhiko insisted that she’d take the loft and Misaki could take the space under it. (“I’m taking the loft so you can’t see me when I’m up there. What if I want to change clothes or something? I’m a GIRL after all.” Misaki swore Saruhiko only used her status as a girl only when it profited her.)

“After this we’ll hack Jungle huh,” Misaki grinned. He half climbed the ladder and pushed his fist in Saruhiko’s direction. “And we’ll win alright!”

The girl grinned back at him. “Sure we will.” She bumped her fist to Misaki’s too.

“When we’re together it feels like we will never lose!”

 

**8\. Mission Failed**

“Saruhikoooooo”

Misaki tripped on his own feet and landed in front of the girl.

“I’m so glad you’re fine!!! I think you’re gonna die!!!”

This time he hugged Saruhiko so tightly and didn’t let go while crying so earnestly. He didn’t care that he was crying in public. He didn’t care that he just witnessed something supernatural from the red monster and the blond man who saved her. Hell, he didn’t even care that he was hugging a girl. All he could think was that he’s so thankful Saruhiko was safe.

Misaki didn’t want to experience this feeling ever again, the feeling of nearly losing his best friend.

 

**9\. Vanguard’s Pride**

_When we’re together it feels like we will never lose._

Misaki grinned when he punched the last guy of the group Homra had been searching for this past month. Saruhiko had succeeded in tracking their hiding place so Kusanagi-san ordered her and Misaki to spy there while waiting for the rest of Homra members to arrive. But as usual, Misaki and Saruhiko just ambushed them by themselves. Kusanagi just sighed. Well, as long as the ambush was a success and those two brats were okay then so be it.

“Hah you’re all just a dog when your boss ran hiss ass off on his own! As if dogs like you can beat HOMRA and Mikoto-san! Just remember Yatagarasu will kick your ass again if you’re messing in Mikoto-san’s territory. Right Saruhiko!?”

“Aren’t you just a dog yourself?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

_When we’re together it feels like we will never lose._

_“We” huh…?_

 

**10\. Once Again, a Girl**

Misaki woke up to the ray of sunlight hitting his face. He was lying on his back with his hands spread on his sides. ‘Huh I’m on the floor?’ Misaki pondered. He stayed like that for a moment while remembering why the hell he was lying on the floor like this instead of his bed.

Ah right, his birthday party.

It started with Misaki’s 17th birthday being celebrated in bar Homra. Totsuka and Anna had baked him a giant red birthday cake and the others had decorated the bar with birthday theme. Kusanagi even closed the bar early so they could celebrate Misaki’s birthday properly with only Homra members.

But the seemingly innocent birthday party had turned into chaos in merely half an hour. Misaki didn’t even remember half of it. Somehow a birthday party had turned into and indecent king game, then a game of eat-a-crocket-and-guess-what-its-filing-and-don’t-die (specially made by Totsuka. Misaki understood the meaning of spicy to the whole new level after eating one with Totsuka’s special Tabasco filing, very red and burning tabasco he swore it was hotter than Mikoto-san’s fire). Then Chitose decided that drinking competition would be fun for a birthday party. The underage trio Anna, Misaki, and Saruhiko was rescued to the room upstairs when all the party goers drinking to oblivion. Kusanagi then kicked them out of the bar with “I am charging you all for the alcohol you chugged! I’ll not let you in bar Homra ever if you don’t pay!”

When Misaki and Saruhiko finally arrived at their apartment they’re so exhausted that they didn’t even bother to go to their respective bed and just collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

Misaki cringed at the memory. Luckily he was still underage so he didn’t participate in the drinking competition.

The ray of light on his face started to bother him so he lifted his left hand to shield his eyes. Seems like they forgot to close the blinds last night, Misaki thought.

That’s when he realized that his right hand was holding on something soft. Something in the size of his palm and felt so soft and nice. Misaki didn’t remember he had pillow that soft. He turned his head to the right and suddenly felt all color drained from his face.

There was Saruhiko on his right. But no, it’s not that Saruhiko was there that made Misaki freaking out.

There lay his hand

His right hand

Holding Saruhiko

Holding _her_ _breast_

Misaki’s face went from deathly pale to flaming red in record time.

He stood up quickly that for a moment he’s so dizzy that his vision went black. ‘I-I-I just t-touch Saruhiko’s br-bre-brea-’

_And squeezed it too_ , his brain added helpfully.

Saruhiko woke up to the sound of their apartment door slammed close so brutally.

“What the hell was that?” the girl mumbled sleepily. “Misaki?”

Later that day it was reported that a red haired boy was running around Shizume city screaming like mad while shooting fire everywhere.

 

**11\. A Traitor**

“Still a virgin as usual huh Mi~Sa~Ki~”

Misaki jolted. He knew that voice too well, the voice that has been haunting his dream for the past two or so years.

“You bastard” Misaki turned to the source of the voice and his heart gave a lurch, his heart never failed to give a lurch every time he heard that voice. “Saruhiko!”

Saruhiko was having a manic grin on her face, blue coat swishing with her every movement.

The next think Misaki knew, he and Saruhiko were already in each other throat. One moment they’re throwing insults and next moment they’re throwing red and blue auras instead. Skateboard and saber were making loud clang whenever they clashed.

The manic grin on the girl’s face never faltered even as she was receiving Misaki’s deadly attack. One wrong movement and her life would be nothing more than no blood, no bone, and no ash.

Misaki hated it. He absolutely hated it. He hated that stupid blue coat, those stupid wristbands, those stupid glasses, and all those stupid things that were Saruhiko.

But more that anything, he hated seeing how beautiful Saruhiko in that _blue_ coat and how beautiful her movement with her _blue_ saber, _blue_ aura dancing around her body like it was born for only her. It looked like Saruhiko decided to grow her black hair and styled it too. Back then when she was still in Homra she usually kept her hair short, saying that long hair is annoying. Misaki didn’t want to admit it, but long hair suited her better.

Even when Misaki was dizzy because one of her knife was currently lodging in his upper arm and the blood from the wound didn’t stop flowing, he still could see clearly how beautiful Saruhiko maneuvering her knives in one hand and saber in other hand.

The color red in her knives looked so wrong. Wrong wrong wrong! He just tried to tell himself that it was because a traitor didn’t deserve color red! The red aura is just for HOMRA. It was only for someone who has loyalty to Mikoto-san.

Misaki would never admit, even to himself, that the real reason he hated color blue was because _the color blue_ can make Saruhiko so beautiful, more beautiful than the color red can ever be. That’s why he hated the color blue that took his Saruhiko away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah I'm not too happy with the flow in the last few drabbles... Too rushed in my opinion but.... oh well.....  
> Anyway thank you for reading :D


End file.
